Vivir Intensamente
by Gapy-Senpai
Summary: Chat Noir ve morir a Marinette justo frente a sus ojos...


La luna estaba en su punto más alto, iluminando con su tenue brillo las tranquilas y desoladas calles de París. La torre Eiffel se mostraba imponente con su espectáculo de luces, pero nada de esto era de mucha importancia para dos jóvenes que reían sobre la terraza de los Dupain-Cheng.

-¡Eres un mentiroso Chat! - soltó ella entre carcajadas.

\- ¿Miaw? - fingió preguntar indignado – lo digo en serio, Princess. Ese payaso trato de asesinarme, aún tengo pesadillas – comento sintiendo un escalofrío y tomando otra galleta.

-Pero que increíble es la imaginación de un niño – dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-¡Pues yo estoy seguro de lo que vi! - se colocó de pie – y el día que lo encuentre le llevare ante la justicia – sentencio con ademanes exagerados. La pelinegra soltó otra carcajada, y el héroe se deleitó con su sonrisa.

Hace ya varios meses que pasaban tiempo juntos en noches como esa. Todo había comenzado cuando Marinette encontró al chico en su balcón al este haber torpemente tropezado por los tejados y caer de cara contra sus amadas flores. Después de algunas disculpas de parte de este y muchas carcajadas de ella, ambos disfrutaron de una taza de chocolate en la penumbra de la noche, entre conversaciones triviales y pésimos chistes sobres gatos, olvidaban todo a su alrededor para disfrutar la compañía del otro.

Adrien siempre había deseado conocer esta parte Marinette. Ella se mostraba muy tímida con su identidad civil, pero totalmente opuesta con su alter ego súper héroe y la verdad es que le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, incluso en esos momentos donde ni siquiera hablaban, y solo se dedicaba a observarla mientras se encontraba inmersa en su cuaderno de diseños. Mentiría si no dijera que sus sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado, cuando fue notando poco a poco esos pequeños detalles; Su amabilidad, bondad, solidaridad, talento, sentido de liderazgo y esa valentía que daba a relucir en los momentos de dificultad… Le gustaba. Como mucho más que una amiga, y cada vez le era más difícil ocultarlo, lo sabía por todos esos coscorrones que su mejor amigo le daba por mirarla demasiado en clase.

La vio dar un profundo bostezo.

-Bueno, esa es mi señal – bromeo posándose sobre el baranda – ya es hora de que me valla y tú puedas tomar tu sueño de belleza prrrucesa. No es que lo necesites – dijo lo último guiñándole un ojos. Ella le sonrío con diversión.

-Buenas noches, Gatito. -dijo colocando de pie - Recuerda que mañana es nuestra noche de películas.

-¡Jamás lo olvidaría! - exclamo emocionado antes de partir. Marinette negó con la cabeza antes de volver a su habitación; noto que ya era algo tarde, y al día siguiente tendría clases. Suspiro. No podía evitarlo, cuando se encontraba con su compañero de batallas el tiempo parecía ir volando.

*Al día siguiente*

El grito estridente de Marinette se escuchó por toda la casa, a lo que sus padres solo negaron con la cabeza en señal de resignación y diversión, nuevamente, la chica se había quedado dormida.

.

.

-Waw, 2min antes, un nuevo récord – Se burló Alya cuando la azabache se sentó agotada a su lado.

-Por favor, no empieces – la aspirante a reportera comenzó a reír logrando que ella se le uniera.

Adrien las miraba de reojo, igual divertido por la poca habilidad para despertar temprano de su mejor amiga.

-Viejo, ¿me estas escuchando? - El rubio solo río nervioso en señal negación, a lo que el moreno solo negó con la cabeza.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, de hecho, tan solo faltaban unos minutos para que el horario se diera por terminado.

-¡SOY EMPERATOR! Y DESDE ESTE MOMENTO, SOY EL NUEVO GOBERNANTE DE TODO PARIS.

-El día se notaba demasiado tranquilo para ser verdad – farfullo Adrien con fastidio.

-¡Viejo ¿pero qué haces?! Debemos irnos – Justo como el protocolo lo dictaba, todos en orden, comenzaron a desalojar la escuela, aunque el modelo solo esperaba la mínima oportunidad para ir a transformarse.

Un grito ahogado en conjunto lo hizo mirar a la entrada del instituto, sorprendiéndose igualmente de que el Akuma les estuviera cerrando el paso.

-¿P-papá? - pregunto Sabrina impresionada, y en efecto, el teniente Roger había sido nuevamente demonizado, pero su vestimenta era totalmente distinta a RogerCop, ahora más bien parecía un rey medieval.

-¡Soy Emperator! Y ahora soy su líder, ¡Los jóvenes deben ser los primeros en ser sometidos por su rebeldía incontrolable! – dicto sonriendo con sorna.

-¡Mi Papi es el único gobernante de París! - Soltó Chloe con superioridad.

-André Bourgeois no cuenta con el carácter necesario para mantener el orden en esta ciudad, por lo tan ¡YO! Tomare las riendas a partir de ahora – unas gruesas cuerdas sometieron a la rubia.

-¡OYE! ¡Pero que insolencia es esta! – Chillo.

-Los que no están conmigo, ¡están contra mí! - Un ejército de caballeros en armadura comenzaron a atrapar a los estudiantes y profesores. Adrien rápidamente corrió para ocultarse detrás de una columna y dejar salir a su Kwami.

.

.

Mientras, Hacía ya rato que Marinette se había transformado, y se encontraba en los techos analizando la situación.

-No encuentro el objeto donde podría estar el akuma – susurro con frustración, preparando su yo-yo para saltar a la acción.

-¿Planeaba comenzar sin mi My Lady? - pregunto ofendido Chat al llegar a su lado.

-Tal vez, no todos tenemos tu tiempo, gatito – contesto burlona.

-Miuch – soltó llevándose una mano al corazón. Ladybug rodó los ojos antes de lanzarse a la acción.

.

.

Para sorpresa de los héroes, Emperator podía recrear todo lo que le viviera a la menta, una copia exacta de tanto objetos como personas, llegando al punto de no poder saber quién estaba o no se su lado, además de que no eran para nada como las ilusiones de Volpina; las creaciones de este akuma podían sentirse de tal manera que no las podrías identificar como una copia.

-¡Ríndanse Ladybug y Chat Noir! Entreguen sus miraculous y sométanse ante mí – Les ordeno altanero el villano al estar rodeados por docenas de caballeros.

-¿Alguna idea, My Lady? – Quiso saber el minino sin perder de vista a sus rivales.

-Solo un momento, gatito – La Catarina miro con ojo crítico a su alrededor, notando que todos sus compañeros de clase así como el resto de los estudiantes del instituto estaba retenidos por aun más caballeros a un lado del akumatizado; El techo había sido cubierto de espinas y así como la mayoría de las superficies elevadas - ¡Amuleto encantado! - grito por fin, obteniendo un enorme recipiente con… - ¿¡Arena de playa!? ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? – pregunto totalmente confundida y mirando a todos lados en busca de una solución. Todo se volvió blanco y negro, excepto lo otorgado por su prodigio y los soldados de Emperator - ¡Bingo! Chat, será mejor que cubras bien tus ojos – El rubio aun sin comprender obedeció sin rechistar; Ladybug salto y esparció toda la arena sobre los caballeros, a lo que la arena se introdujo en su armadura trabando el movimiento. Chat Noir rápidamente los derribo y libero a todos mientras la heroína atacaba al villano que aún estaba conmocionado.

Una forma de mariposa purpura se forma frente al akuma _"¿¡Que estás haciendo!? ¡Resuelve todo de inmediato, o te quitare tus poderes!" _Emperator se alarmo al oír la advertencia de Hawt Moth, por lo que con su espada empujo lejos a la portadora de la buena suerte para pensar con rapidez y analizar la situación, el, a pesar de haber sido poseído por el mayor villano de parís, aún era el Teniente Rogers y padre de Sabrina, por lo que pudo darse cuenta de algo, faltaban 2 integrantes en el grupo de clase de su hija, a lo que sonrió con malicia.

-¡ESTO AUN NO HA TERMINADO, LADYBUG Y CHAT NOIR! YO AUN TENGO UN HAS BAJO LA MANGA – Grito confiado.

-¡¿Oh, Enserio?! ¿Y que planea? ¿Distraerme con hierba gatera? – Se burló en ojiverde a lo que su compañera rodo los ojos por la pésima broma.

-Qué bueno que preguntas gatito – continuo el akuma – porque estoy seguro que esto será de tu interés – un soldado apareció de la nada con Marinette atada de manos, bien sujeta de los brazos. Rápidamente Emperator la jalo bruscamente y la apretó contra si con uno de sus brazos, lastimándola y haciéndola chillar levemente.

-¡Marinette! – Grito Chat palidecido. Para nadie era un secreto que el héroe de parís tenía una amistad con la chica de coletas, puesto que de vez en vez muchos podían ver como el minino bajaba de un tejado durante las patrulla y se quedaba a charlar con ella unos minutos (aunque lo de las visitas al balcón aun no eran conocimiento de nadie).

-¿Qué sucede gatito? ¿Dónde quedaron tus burlas sarcásticas? ¿Se las comió el Emperador? – el akuma rio con ganas a lo que el héroe apretó los puños con impotencia.

-Chat, conservemos la calma, ella no es real – le intento tranquilizar Ladybug.

-¿Puedes asegúramelo?…

-¿Disculpa? – pregunto devuelta incrédula.

-¿¡Puedes asegúrame de que ella no es la verdadera!? – el grito sorprendió a la azabache, su compañero jamás le había hablado de esa forma. Chat Noir se dio cuenta de su error cuando otro chillido de Marinette le trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Chat… por favor ayúdame – Al rubio se le encogió el corazón al verla tan asustada, nunca lo había hecho, ella siempre se mostraba valiente antes estas situaciones… un momento.

-¡Tú no eres Marinette! – grito decidió. Emperator titubeo. Ladybug sonrió satisfecha – ella nunca se mostraría débil ante nadie – sentencio el ojiverde. Mentiría si decía que no temía estar equivocado, pero confiaba en sus instintos y sabía que ella no era su mejor amiga, además debía apresurarse, los aretes de su Lady ya habían dado la primera alarma.

-Oh… estas cometiendo un gran error, Chat Noir. ¿Acaso quieres ver morir a tu preciada amiga frente a tus ojos? – pregunto el akumatizado como último recurso, colocando el filo de su espada sobre el cuello de la chica. "Marinette" chillo nuevamente temerosa. El rubio tenso la mandíbula.

-No lo hagas, Chat. No caigas en su juego – advirtió su compañera, pero el héroe solo podía ver la vena palpitante de la joven capturada pegada al filo de la espada.

-¡Chat! Escucha a Ladybug, no lo hagas… estaré bien – Un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de "Marinette". Chat Noir dudo de su decisión.

-Minou, hay que apresurarnos – aviso la heroína al oír otro pitido de los aretes. Ambos se miraron y saltaron al ataque, confiados de que la chica sometida por el villano no era la verdadera.

Emperator se preparó aun sin soltar a su rehén y usándola como escudo. Chat a pesar de todo no pudo tocar ni un solo pelo de "Marinette" e intentaba atacar al rival con su bastón a lo lejos; En cambio, Ladybug no vacilo ni un momento, furiosa de que usaran su identidad civil para chantajear a su compañero.

El akuma aprovechó un descuido de ambos para golpearlos secamente y mandarlos un par de metros lejos de sí.

-¡Ya estoy harto de ustedes! ¡Esta es mi última advertencia! ¡Entréguenme sus miraculous o la chica morirá! – Decreto sin más.

-¡Olvídalo, Emperator! – le respondió la heroína, Chat se tensó.

-¡Marinette! ¡NO…! – Un ensordecedor grito se escuchó en el lugar. Al todos voltear a ver, eran los padres de la chica de coletas, Tom Dupain y Sabine Cheng.

El rubio palideció. ¿No se suponía que ella estaba segura en casa? Volteo a ver al akumatizado para ver los ojos cristalinos de la joven aprisionada.

-Mamá… Papá… Vayan a casa, por favor... – aquello le rompió el corazón al ojiverde. Aquella si era su mejor amiga. Aquella si era SU Marinette.

-¡Chat, No! ¡No caigas en su juego! ¡Ella no es la verdadera Marinette! – Pidió nerviosa, solo faltaban 3min antes de que se des-transformara.

-Lo lamento My Lady. Pero esta vez no me daré el lujo de confiar tan ciegamente… - susurro lo bastante alto como para que la chica escuchara – no es solo mi vida la que está en riesgo – Ladybug leyó perfectamente las intenciones de su compañero, a lo que antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa lo atrapo enrollándolo con su yo-yo.

-¡Esta bien, Emperator! – Le grito al akuma - ¿Vas a Matarla? ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo ahora! – El akumatizado titubeo un momento, pero al ver la sonrisa burlona de Ladybug, su sangre hirvió de rabia y sin más, corto el cuello de la chica entre sus brazos, para dejarla caer inerte en el suelo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! – El grito de todos fue desgarrador, por lo que el ex oficial rio a carcajadas. A Ladybug le dolió ver sufrir a sus padres y amigos, pero Chat… su cara era indescriptible. Todo tipo de emociones -pasaron a través de sus ojos, él no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Marinette, su Princesa, la mujer que amaba, había sido asesinada frente a sus ojos sin que el hiciera nada al respecto. Unas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron por sus mejillas antes de que su expresión cambiara a una de ira pura. Aun atado, salto con una fuerza tal, que su compañera no tuvo más que soltarlo.

Todos miraron incrédulos como la cara divertida y satisfecha de Emperator cambiaba a una de terror. Chat Noir, el héroe de Paris, aquel que luchaba por la paz y la justicia, ahora golpeaba brutalmente al akumatizado en turno, con una llama resplandeciente en su mirada.

-¿¡TE PARECE DIVERTIDO LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER!? – Grito para golpearlo nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas.

La azabache no tenía palabras. ¿Acaso él no sabía que todo se remediaría con sus poderes? Otro pitido la trajo a la realidad.

-Chat… acaba con esto – le dijo sin tener el valor de detenerlo en su venganza personal.

El chico sin responderle o voltear a mirarle, activo su cataclismo y sin importarle lo que pensaran o dijeran, acabo con la vida de aquel hombre de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho con Marinette.

Nadie dijo nada, todo se quedó en un sepulcral silencio en lo que esperaban que la mariposa demonizada saliera de entre las cenizas.

Mientras, el felino dirigió su mirada al cuerpo inerte de la azabache, y se acercó a él lentamente, aun sin poder creer lo que veía. Se encontraba sobre un charco de sangre que lentamente se hacía más grande; Cayó de rodillas a su lado para tomarla entre sus brazos. Su flequillo le cubría los ojos pero eso no evito ver como gruesas lágrimas resbalan por su rostro. Sumergió su rostro en el pecho que su amada para soltar un grito de rabia.

-Marinette… Princesa… lo siento tanto…

Todos se encontraban observando la escena, llorando la muerte de su ser querido, pero sin atreverse a interrumpir aquel momento del héroe felino.

Ladybug ya habiendo purificado el akuma, tomo el recipiente que contenía la arena antes de mirar con ojos cristalinos el sufrimiento de su mejor amigo.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug! – grito lanzando el objeto al cielo. Cientos de catarinas comenzaron a reparar los daños, regenerar las cenizas trayendo devuelta al Teniente Rogers y desapareciendo aquellos individuos falsos creados por Emperator… entre ellos, el cuerpo sin vida de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, algunas limpiando sus lágrimas, otros llorando aún más de felicidad. Chat Noir continuo aun de rodillas, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, la heroína se acercó a él.

-Te dije que no era la verdadera… - susurro.

-Aun así, ¿todo esto era necesario? – le pregunto devuelta él con voz ronca.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día Chat, no encontré otra manera de detenerte – El rubio continuo en silencio – ¿Tanto le aprecias? – pregunto sin pensar.

-Más que eso… yo la amo – abrió grandemente los ojos al escucharlo, estaban lejos de la multitud por lo que solo ella pudo oírlo. Su corazón comenzó a correr rápido en su pecho.

Un último pitido le hizo caer en cuenta de la realidad.

-Adiós, Chat Noir – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de partir.

Se ocultó en una terraza a un par de edificios de la escuela. Su transformación se deshizo de inmediato. Llevo una mano a su pecho sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón ¿Acaso era verdad? Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al cabo que una par de gotas resbalaban de sus ojos. Ahora era su turno de llorar. Pero era más que nada alivio, como si un enorme peso se le allá ido de encima. No podía ocultarlo, Amaba a Char Noir. Con sus malas bromas, coqueteos insistentes, sus ojos cautivadores y sonrisa altanera; No había tenido el valor para confesarlo por miedo a que el solo tuviera ojos para su identidad heroica. Ahora con suma alegría, descubría que el destino giraba a su favor.

Chat permaneció en esa posición un par de minutos antes de reincorporarse, dispuesto a partir.

-Disculpa… - volvió su mirada al escuchar ese tímido llamado, era la señora Sabine.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo Madame? – pregunto con el debido respeto.

-Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi hija, tal vez no fue lo mejor pero la intención estuvo clara – le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-Tiene razón, no estoy nada orgulloso de mis acciones, pero tampoco me arrepiento de nada – la mujer se sorprendió por su confesión – que tenga buen día, Madame Dupain-Cheng – se despidió sin más antes de partir.

Apenas atravesó la ventana, deshizo su transformación y se lanzó boca abajo en la cama. Plagg lo miro preocupado, pero no dijo nada sabiendo que era lo que necesitaba su portador, apresurándose a comer, pues esa noche era más que seguro que visitarían a la chica de coletas.

Marinette se dejó abrazar por sus padres que comenzaron a llorar a cantares con ella en brazos. No omitió queja alguna, lo dejo desahogarse, pues se imaginaba el miedo y dolor que debieron haber pasado al pensar que su única hija había muerto.

Ese día, recibió de buena gana y con gran aprecio las visitas de todos sus amigos y seres queridos, hubo risas, lágrimas, gritos y abrazos, pero rechazo todas las ofertas de sus amigos para hacer una piyamada ese día, así como realizo todo lo posible para que sus padres no durmieran con ella esa noche, ya estaba reservada para alguien más.

Después de cenar, no pudo evitar jugar una partida de Mecha Strike con su padre o dejar que su madre le peinara cariñosamente el cabello, para luego despedirse con un gran abrazo grupal y besar a ambos en la mejilla. No le sorprendió que les costase separarse de ella ese día, como si creyeran que el que ella estuviera sana y salva fuera solo un sueño; cuando entro a su habitación, le dejo una galletas y su Kwami, ordeno su habitación, y coloco las bebidas y bocadillos preparados por su propia cuenta, especialmente para ese día antes de subir a su cama y esperar a la llegada del héroe felino.

Apenas marcaron la 10:00pm, unos toques comenzaron a oírse en la ventanilla, y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

.sa C. … - en silencio, el héroe de Paris se adentró en la habitación, cayendo sobre la cama junto a la chica, la cual no pudo verle el rostro, pues el rubio estaba cabizbajo, logrando preocuparla - ¿Chat?... ¿Estás bien? – Olvidando ligeramente sus nervios, se acercó más a él para tocarle el hombro, sorprendiéndose cuando este acorto la distancia envolviéndola en un abrazo - ¿Chat Noir?... – unos ligeros sollozos lograron que su garganta se secara - ¡Chat! Por favor, me estas asustando… - intento separarse del ojiverde, pero el apretó aún más su agarre.

-No… solo… un poco más, por favor – le escucho hablar al fin. A la azabache le dolió verlo así, por lo que correspondió el abrazo con afán; No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en aquella posición, pero espero pacientemente a que el joven se desahogara, acariciando su cabello y dándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Gracias al cielo estas bien – dijo Chat separándose al fin, para acunar su rostro entre sus enguantadas manos y acariciar sus mejillas.

-Lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto – se disculpó la chica acariciando sus rizos dorados. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No es tu culpa, es mía por no haber podido protegerte – aclaro – juro que no habría podido seguir adelante sin ti…

-No digas eso, _Minou_ – le regaño Marinette – existen muchas otras mujeres en el mundo…

-Pero ninguna eres tu – le corto – no puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti princesa – ambos se miraron con ternura; la diseñadora se había sonrojado hasta el cuello por las palabras del felino, pero nunca su corazón había latido con tanta fuerza; Poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia, hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un tímido roce.

Chat se separó ligeramente, y sonrió al ver que la chica frente a él aún tenía los ojos cerrados, ansiando por que continuaran, lo cual, el no negaría.

Se besaron lenta e inexpertamente, pero tratando de demostrar todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, rogando porque ese no fuera un sueño del que despertarían en cualquier momento.

Después de algunos minutos se separaron por falta de oxígeno, pero juntaron sus frentes para mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. – confeso el minino, logrando que el corazón de la ojiazul se detuviera por un instante – Ya no puedo ocultarlo, y después de lo hoy… no quiero perder ni un minuto más – tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas para besarlas – te quiero, con tus virtudes y defectos… para mi eres perfecta.

A Marinette se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, que el chico limpio con ternura antes de besar su frente con amor; Ella nunca creyó sentir tantas emociones en un solo instante, desde miedo e inseguridad por sus vidas como superhéroes, hasta el más profundo amor del que alguna vez allá sentido.

Miro nuevamente al joven para sonreírle ampliamente.

-Yo tampoco podría imaginar un mundo sin ti, gatito – dijo al fin – Te amo, Chat Noir – sin perder tiempo, unieron nuevamente sus labios en un afanado beso.

Aun les faltaba mucho por vivir, sentir y experimentar. Dudas que apaciguar y mentiras revelar; Pero ese día decidieron, que solo vivirían el aquí y el ahora, porque nunca sabremos cuando el destino nos puede jugar una mala pasada. Arrebatarnos a quienes más queremos.

Por eso, amemos cuanto podamos y aprovechemos cada día, cada hora, cada segundo y vivámoslo intensamente, que no quede nada sin aclarar, porque nadie sabe, cuando el tiempo se nos valla a acabar.


End file.
